respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Agent 4T7/Tips on 2nd trial (Rocket Mastery) of the Summer Camp 2 event
So the 2nd trial of the Summer Camp 2 is here and everyone is having A BLAST!! But are you having a hard time completing tiers? Here are some tips that may help you: Universal Tips for this trial: *Do not equip any Accuracy enhancing armors as they are useless with any explosive weapons. *Do not stand too close to walls or any other similar surfaces. *Try to shoot from a higher ground. *Do not get too close to your enemies unless collecting their medals is necessary. Otherwise, shoot from afar. *Buy both the health related and protection from explosive related perks otherwise some of the following tricks will not work for you. *Avoid going into open spaces. You'll become an easier target there. *Shoot at your enemy's feet. Body shots can be easily dodged. The tips are classified into two types. #Weapons Related Tips #Tiers Related Tips Weapons Related Tips The following weapons are allowed during this trial: *Bazooka *Scoped Rocket Launcher *Missile Launcher *Thumper *Dragon's Breath Cannon Bazooka *'What to Wear': wear at least 20% Health armor and you will be able to survive one shot of the Thumper and the Dragon's Breath Cannon. *'What Gadget to use': It is suggested to use Stun Grenade and Medikit. Stun grenades are useful against powerful weapons like the DBC and the SRL. Medikits are useful during close quarters combats against other players using the same weapon as yours, and you can use it right after you survive a hit from Thumper/DBC. *'Tactics': Go for wounded enemies first and try to kill from distance. Shoot at enemies legs. Warning: You can not kill players wearing the Red Hero Armor or full Anti-Explosive Pack with this weapon because their health will regenerate before you can reload and shoot again. For more detailed info about tactics, go here. Scoped Rocket Launcher and Missile Launcher These two weapons are almost same. The only difference is that the missile launcher has one extra RPG in it and it is a little slower than SRL. *'What to Wear': wear at least 20% health armors to survive one Thumper and Dragon's Breath Cannon shot. Also ML users wear at least 7% agility. *'What Gadget to use': #Stun Grenade: useful in small maps against DBC users. #Medikit: useful against other SRL and ML users. #Spotter: useful for making surprise attacks or attack from long distance, especially against hiding/camping enemies. *'Tactics':Always reload whenever possible. Aim at your enemy's feet. Always shoot from a higher ground. Try to shoot from a distance. It takes 3-4 body shots to kill someone with the Red Hero Armor or the full Anti-Explosive Pack. For guides of these weapons, go here: Missile Launcher: Guide and Scoped Rocket Launcher: Guide. Thumper and Dragon's Breath Cannon *'What to Wear': for both, it is suggested to wear either the Red Hero Armor or the full Anti-Explosive Pack. If you don't have these then wear 20% health armors and 7% agility armor. *'What Gadget to use': #Medikit: If you are wearing the anti explosive set or the red hero armor, then use this gadget. #Spotter: Use it if there are weaker enemies and you are playing in a small map. #Immunity Shield: Useful against other DBC and thumper users. *'Tactics': You have the most powerful weapons in the list so use them properly. If your enemy is using the same weapon as yours then, shoot from a distance. Do not waste ammo. target weaker enemies like the bazooka users or the SRL users. For their detailed guides, go here: Thumper: Guide and Dragon's Breath Cannon: Guide Tiers Related Tips Different Tiers need different Tactics. So here are some tips for completing all the 6 tiers. Tier 1 "In missions mode, kill 20 enemies." *The Easiest tier. Kill 20 bots. *Select Sandtown as a map. *Use spotter if necessary. *Collecting Medals is not necessary. Tier 2 "In missions mode, kill 2 enemies in 2s times. ( Note: Do this 3 times. )" *In this tier, you have to kill 2 enemies within 2 seconds in mission mode and you have to perform this 3 times. *Use spotter to track down enemies and when you see two bots closer to each other (fighting with each other), go there ASAP and kill them quickly. *Play on the map Sandtown since its the smallest map meaning you are more likely to encounter 2 enemys right by eachother * Use Stun Grenade if necessary. *Other trick is to (hide) near Explosive Barrels and when two or more enemies are fighting near a barrel, shoot the barrel and they will get caught in the explosion! Tier 3 "In Team Vs Mode, kill 30 enemies." *Easy Objective. Kill 30 enemies during any team match. *Here, to complete this tier it is not necessary to collect medals or win the match. So just keep killing enemies and ignore medals or dying teammates. *Always stay with a team mate so that he will provide you cover when attacking enemies. *Shoot from far and target wounded enemies and weakest enemies first. *It is suggested to use spotter to track down enemies. Tier 4 "In Team Vs Mode, win 5 matches." *Well, The heading says it all. *In this tier, your priority is to kill enemies and collect their medals plus you must collect your teammate's medals as well so that enemies won't be able to collect their medals and gain points. *Avoid going into the enemies territory. *Always provide back up to your teammates. Especially if you and your teammates have weak weapons. *If your opponent's team is much stonger than yours then be smart and quit the match and rejoin. You may end up in a different match. Tier 5 "In Team VS, kill 20 enemies from at least 22metres." *To complete this tier, you must kill 20 enemies in multiplayer Team vs Match from a distance of 22 in-game metres. Kills from close or mid range will not be counted. Means all 20 kills must be LONG RANGE KILLS. *Your priority is to kill 20 enemies and it is not necessary to collect their medals plus it does not matter if your team wins or loses. ' *When you kill someone from long range, you will see a notification saying ''"Long Range +5" on the bottom of your screen with a small magnifying glass picture near it. *To get long range kills: **Find large corridor like places. You can find such places in large maps like the Royal Garden, Headquarters etc. Wait for you enemy to come towards you from the other side and start shooting at his feet as soon as he comes in your range. **Find higher grounds from where you can get a clear view of the field. Like the top of the submarine in the Frozen Bay map or the top of the buildings in the Sandtown map. '''Tier 6 "In Team VS, finish top 3 in the winning team." *To complete this tier, your team must win and you must be in the top 3 at the end of the match. *Winning is the hard part, it's easy to finish in the top three. To finish in the top three, you must beat only one guy in your team in scoring points as there can only be 4 members in a team. *To win a match, your team must score more points than the opposite team and to score points you must: **Kill as many enemies as possible. (50 points for each kill) **Collect as many Medals as possible. (50 points for each medal) **Prevent your enemies from collecting your and your teammate's Medals *Always provide backup to your teammates. *Avoid going into the enemy territory unless you have strong backup. *Use expensive gadgets if necessary like the Immunity Shield or the Super Grenades etc. *'Wait for your enemies to get into your territory' so that when an enemy comes in your area of the map, he will have to face you and your teammates! In this situations, it is highly likely that he will lose and even if you and some of your teammates get killed while fighting him, he won't be able to gain more points than you because after both of you get killed, you will spawn near your and your enemy's medal and you will be able to collect them before your enemy does! What is Next? Finished the 2nd Trial? What to do now? You can always either help other players with this trial, or you can practice your sniping skills! For a sniping guide, check it here. Comments are welcome! Good Luck and Happy Respawning! Category:Blog posts